Modern foodstuff and pharmaceutical technology utilizes to an ever increasing extent the fluid bed technique for treating different materials. The fluid bed technique thereby provides for a treatment of single particles of compounds in different ways, such as coating, drying etc.
It has, however, turned out that, when introducing pure amphoteric amino acids, or derivatives of amino acids in a fluid bed, as well as in such cases when such an amino acid or derivative thereof is a substantial part of a composition (80 to 90% amino acid) the fluidization ceases after a very short time following the starting up. The whole mass of product thereby cakes together and settles along the bottom and sides of the apparatus.
This is an evident drawback, particularly as one in many cases wants to work with substantially pure compositions of amino acids. It has thus turned out a need for solving this problem which, if unsolved, makes any use of a fluid bed impossible for such amphoteric amino acids or derivatives thereof.